Phantom
by Tim Fortune
Summary: A cliche Phantomhigh school mashup. Read if you wish. I don't care. For long time readers, the story is over officially. The final chapter is up.
1. Part 1: Overture

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom

A modern Meta-reference tale using character descriptions, settings, and overall plot with a few creative twists to Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_. Enjoy

Intro (not part of real story): Welcome. I see you are all finding your seats, so let's begin with a few ground rules: turn off your cell phones and pagers and no video and audio recording. Thank you. Now our tale is a trippy one. It is set in a modern high school before and during the spring musical. Its characters are Emmy Brightman, a junior who has done these shows since she was five and has never had a starring role despite her beautiful voice. Patrick Barton, also a junior. He's a baseball star who never had any intention of joining these shows, until now. Minnie Ashe, a senior who is a stuck-up diva who has always been the female lead for the past 3 years. DoctorFirmin and Andre, the director and student director of the shows. Mrs. Giry, the choreographer. Joe Buguet, the stage manager. Jennifer Miller, Emmy's best friend and fellow chorus member. Finally, here is the most interesting character in my little story, Gerard Crawford. A lonely, socially awkward boy, who is a genius, but has a terrible temper. This tale will be set around a school production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera, but with the events and, yes, songs happening in real life. The songs are the ones from the Highlights of the Phantom CD, From Think of Me to Down Once more/Track down This Murderer. Please enjoy my first magnum opus. Oh and BTW, the way the show operates, is lifted from my own school. Again, enjoy and review.

December 12 2005

There was a lot going on for this year's musical. Doctor Firmin and his student director of the past three years, Andre, had made some memorable shows, 2003's Grease, 2004's Fiddler and 2005's Beauty and The Beast, but none would match this in grandeur. It was to be Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. There was talk about who was going to be who.

"Oh yeah," some students said "Minnie is definitely going to be Christine."

"No doubt about that." Others said.

"I hear that Alex Resila is going out for the Phantom." Some more said

"With his voice and the fact he's always practicing, it's sure to be his." Said others.

Emmy heard all of this and felt a bit of disappointment. _It's not fair _she thought _I have a beautiful voice and yet year after year I get stuck with the dancers. I'm happy to have Jen there to keep me company, but I want a sense of worth that isn't from me_.

As she walked further along the hall she heard a beautiful male voice coming from an empty classroom. She peered into the room and went to flip on a light when a commanding voice shouted "No!"

Emmy jumped back in surprise. "W-w-w-why?" she stammered.

"I enjoy the dark. Leave me alone." The voice said "Unless, you would like vocal lessons so you can be as good as that La Carlotta herself, Ms. Minnie Ashe."

It was a strange request, but Emmy desperately wanted to be as good as Minnie, so she agreed. "Yes I'll take voice lessons," Emmy said "Only if you can make me as good as or better than Minnie."

"Your wish is mine" the voice said, as piano notes came out of the dark "Let's start with your scales so I know what your range is."

"Should I go closer to you?" Emmy asked.

"No! Stay where you are and we'll begin." The Voice said as the opening to The Phantom of the Opera came out of the dark.

A/N: Stay tuned for more and please review my premise.


	2. Part 2: Think of Me

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 2

December 2 2005

Auditions for Phantom had begun. It was a closed audition so no one could see or hear each other until each part was chosen and rehearsals had begun.

Each person auditioning would put their name down on a list for a certain part. Emmy was sure that she could make Christine, especially after a month of private tutoring. _From my Angel of Music_ Emmy thought to herself with a smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Jen.

"Oh nothing" Emmy said putting her name down for Christine.

Jen looked at her shocked, "Why are you putting your name down for Christine?" inquired Jen "You know that that part is going to be Minnie's!"

"I'm feeling lucky today Jen." Said Emmy coolly.

"Well," resigned Jen "If you're going to try out for Christine, I'll see if I can get Meg."

"Dea..." Emmy almost said when _he_ came. Patrick Barton, star of the school baseball team, near royalty in the school and Emmy's love interest and here he is at auditions. It was surprising that he came. He once had said to his baseball buddies that he would never do these shows to save his life. So what was he doing here?

"Patrick? Patrick is here to try out!" Jen exclaimed.

"I know," said Emmy "He once said he'd never do these shows."

Just then, Patrick came up to them.

"Do you girls know where the sign-up sheets for Raoul are?" he asked. The two girls looking dumbstruck at each other pointed to the table.

"Thanks." Said Patrick while signing his name.

Patrick then got up and left. Emmy and Jen still looked at each other wondering why he suddenly decided to join.

"Maybe," said Jen while rubbing her chin "He's a closet case, but hasn't got the courage to admit it to himself or others, so now he decides to go out for this show as a first step."

"Yeah," replied Emmy sarcastically "And maybe he's an alien who wants to take over the world and sees this as the first step to global domination. Dream on Jen."

"It was just a suggestion" shot back Jen "You didn't have to bite my head off."

"Sorry." Emmy replied "It was just out there, that's all."

"Well okay" said Jen. Before she could say anymore, Andre was calling for the people auditioning for Christine to go to a room where he would call them by alphabetical order. Minnie was the first to go.

"Don't choke." She said as she passed Emmy.

"Only when I see you." Said Emmy under her breath.

After about 15 minutes later, Emmy's name was called. She walked into the auditorium, where Dr. Firmin, Andre, and, much to her horror, Minnie were sitting. Minnie was smirking at her from the seats.

_You suck compared to me bitch_ the smile seemed to say. Emmy cleared it out of her head.

"Auditioning next for Christine, Emmy Brightman." Dr. Firmin said.

_Okay Emmy_ _you can do this_ she thought as the accompanist began to play the opening to Think of Me.

_Here we go_ Emmy thought and began to sing:

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly _

_When we've said Good-bye_

_Remember me_

_Every so often_

_Promise me you'll try_

_On that day_

_That not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me_

Dr. Firmin and Andre sat stunned at her beautiful voice. Why haven't they recognized it before? Emmy kept on singing:

_And though it's clear_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be _

_If you happen to remember,_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of August_

_When the trees were green_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying too hard_

_Too put you from my mind_

_Think of me_

_Please say you'll think of me_

_Whatever else you choose to do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I don't think of you_

Minnie just sat with a horrifying look on her face. _This bitch wants to upstage me?_ She thought. Emmy, noticing this, continued to sing:

_Flowers fade _

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their season so do we_

_But please promise me_

_That sometimes you will think of meeeeeeee!_


	3. Part 3: Angel of Music

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 3

Still December 2 2005

Emmy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dr. Firmin and Andre were applauding her and she had completely shocked Minnie.

_I win_ Emmy thought with a smile as she left the stage. Jen was waiting for her when she left.

"My God!" exclaimed Jen "I started listening at the door halfway through and I thought to myself 'Crap. Minnie's singing', but then I heard your name and thought 'Where did she learn to sing like that?'."

"Let's just I have a private tutor." Said Emmy "My own 'Angel of Music'."

"You've been too engrossed in this show." Said Patrick coming up behind them.

Emmy was speechless. Patrick was talking to her! She couldn't believe it!

"I heard you out here." Said Patrick "You were great."

Emmy still couldn't believe her eats. Patrick Barton thought she was great! This day just keeps getting better.

Emmy was about to say something when she heard Andre yell, "All those auditioning for Raoul, Please enter Room 52!"

"That's me." Said Patrick "GTG. See ya around sometime." He said as he got up and left.

"You must be the luckiest girl in the world." Jen said to Emmy.

"I know." Said Emmy "I hope we each get our parts so we'll be together in the show."

"One can hope." Jen replied and to Emmy she said "Unless you're trying out for anyone else you can go home now."

Emmy replied "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with your audition." Emmy started for the door when Jen came running up.

"On second thought Emmy," Jen said "Do you think you could help me practice? I only got a little in for Meg, because I didn't think I would try out for her part."

"Well…" Emmy said "Okay. Do you have the sheet music?"

"Yes." Answered Jen, as she pulled them out of her pack and handed them to Emmy "Here you are."

"Good. And I know enough piano to help you practice." Emmy said while leading Jen into an empty chorus room "We'll practice here and then I got to go."

"Do you think you could tell me about your new tutor?" Jen said as Emmy quickly scanned the music.

"I think the song could answer any questions you might have on that subject" she said as she began to play.

Jen started first:

_Where in the world_

_Have you been hiding?_

_Really you are perfect_

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is this new tutor?_

Emmy then began to sing:

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room_

_He calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He the unseen genius_

When Jen began to sing again, she said something unconscious, but scarily appropriate:

Emmy_ you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

Emmy_ you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you!_

Emmy began to sing again:

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant me to your glory_

Then they sang together:

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

"_He's with me for now_" sang Emmy.

"_Your hands are cold_" sang Jen.

"_All around me_" Emmy sang.

"_Your face Emmy is white_" Jen sang. She said Emmy unconsciously again strangely.

"_It frightens me_" Emmy sang.

"_Be frightened_" Jen sang and they finished the song.

"You were awesome Jen." Said Emmy while arranging the music.

"You really think so?" Jen replied with hope.

"Definitely" Emmy answered "You'll probably get the part for sure."

"Thanks." Jen said as they heard Andre yell "All auditioning for Meg come here 'Sil-Vous-Plait', which is French for 'MOVE IT!'"

"That's me. See ya." Said Jen as she left for the auditorium.

Emmy began to organize the piano when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Emmy and much to her surprise, Patrick came in. Emmy was at a loss for words.

"Hey," said Patrick casually "As I said before, I heard you sing and you were beautiful."

"Th-th-thanks." Emmy said nervously. _Get a hold of yourself girl_ she thought.

"We really should get together sometime." Patrick said.

"S-s-sure." Emmy stammered out.

"How about now?" asked Patrick.

"I-I don't know. My grandmother expects me back by six." Emmy said. It was the first real sentence she said to Patrick.

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time." Patrick said as he walked out of the room.

Emmy was relieved. She had talked to Patrick and he had offered to "get together sometime". Jen would die. She resumed picking up the room when suddenly; a thunderous voice entered the room…

A/N: Like the way I ended this? Got to love a cliffhanger. Keeps your audience's attention. After you read this, please read my new fic. It's a Batman/Teen Titans crossover by the name of Batman: Knight Raven. It's mostly about my two favorite Titans, Robin and Raven, and my all-time favorite superhero, Batman. Please give a paragraph to review. Thank you-Tim Fortune


	4. Part 4: Man in the Mirror

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 4

_Insolent boy!_

_This slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Emmy looked up and wondered what that was. Then she realized, that voice singing was her tutor's. Playing along, she sang:

_Angel I hear you speak_

_I listen._

_Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me._

_Enter at last, master._

She said "master" with a hint of playfulness in her voice. But what came next was completely serious:

_Flattering child you shall know me._

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside!_

Emmy saw no mirror in the room, so she looked out the window on the door. What she saw was a boy carrying a portable microphone. He had long black hair that covered the right side of his face and was dressed completely in black. He was also very pale. _This is my "Angel"?_ thought Emmy, but she continued to play along:

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Come to me strange angel!_

Before the boy could get to the real creepy part of the song, Emmy heard Andre yell, "All auditioning for the Phantom, get over here!"

When Andre yelled this, the boy fled. _That was weird _thought Emmy while walking out of the room._ Who was that boy?_

A/N: The mystery grows deeper, cause you gotta love a cliffhanger! Part 5 has yet to be completed in my notebook, but it's coming along greatly. Again I want paragraph length reviews. Bye!


	5. Part 5: The Phantom of the Opera

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera and no I will not read your screenplay. You suck. Thank You.

A/N: To my faithful followers; long have you awaited a full version of my Phantom, well you're in luck. This is the chapter where he first appears fully and you might hear his name. His name won't be actually revealed until Part 6. Enjoy.

December 7 1941 (just kidding, its 2005)

The cast list was put up on the auditorium doors. Everyone who tried out went to see if they got their parts. Jen was at the front of the line.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Jen.

"What, you didn't get the part?" asked Emmy "'Cause you sounded really good when we practiced."

"No! I got it!" Jen answered excitedly.

"That's great!" responded Emmy "Did you see if I made…" But that was as far as she got when she noticed Patrick. He was looking at the cast list. After reading it for a while, he began to dance and pump his fists in the air.

"What happened?" Emmy asked Jen.

"He got Raoul." Said Jen "I checked."

Emmy went up to him. "Congrat…congratulations." Emmy stammered out. _Why can't I talk in front of him_? She thought.

"Thanks." Patrick responded and walked off.

"Hey Jen," Emmy said "Did you see if I got…" She got that far when a whiny, screechy voice shouted "CARLOTTA!"

"Does that answer your question Emmy?" Jen asked.

"No." answered Emmy.

"Well, you got Christine anyway. Kudos." Jen replied and walked away.

Emmy went up to the list.

"So who got Erik?" Emmy asked.

"Someone named Gerard Crawford." A person in line said.

_Who's that_? Thought Emmy.

Later…

Emmy was still in a euphoric state over getting Christine. _So there's that sense of non-self worth _thought Emmy as she was prancing around the stage, _I'd better practice_ and she began to sing:

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phannnnnnnnnnnnnnntom_

_Of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind._

Deep underneath the stage, a boy sat on a throne. He was pale, as he hadn't gone outside since… . He wore all black. Black jeans, a black button-up shirt, a black vest, black leather gloves with the fingertips cut off, and to top it all off, a black trench coat. He had long black hair, which he wore in a ponytail with the bangs covering the right side of his face. Down there, he could hear Emmy singing, but she could not hear him. He sang in response to her:

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntom_

_Of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind._

Emmy couldn't hear this man of mystery, so the male part she hummed to herself. She continued to sing:

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear._

Down below, he sung in response:

_It's me they hear!_

And then, unaware of whom was beneath her, Emmy and the boy sang together:

_Your/my spirit and your/my voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phannnnnnnnnnnnnnntom_

_Of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind._

Emmy then began to sing the scale part of the song and unconsciously began to walk backwards. As she stepped towards the middle of the stage, she fell into an open trapdoor.

A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this. Did you like my Phantom? Please let me know.


	6. Part 6: Music of the Night

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 6

A/N: He here! The Phantom of the Opera! You finally get to meet him in this chapter. To answer a recent review that went:

**Mizamour: **Oh, awesome! I love the phantom! Just wondering, how did he get a place underneath the stage? If this is anything like my school, the security's so strict for things like that that a tech would barely be able to get back there, let alone a goth-looking guy in a strange costume. But, then again, he is the Phantom:) Write more!

First off he's a man. He's just my version of the Phantom and secondly, he's a recluse, he found it and there are more passages to it other than beneath the stage. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It owns me!

Emmy landed with a thud on a pile of conveniently placed mattresses. _Where am I_? She thought as she was feeling around in the dark. She walked a couple of feet and came to a dimly lit room.

She couldn't make out too much of it. Emmy saw two things that caught her eye. One was a throne with what looked like skulls on the top. On a cushion near the bottom, there were two letters, G and C. _Gerard Crawford_ Emmy thought as she looked at it.

The 2nd thing to catch her eye was a glass case. In it was a skateboard that was snapped in half. _Who would keep something like that_? Emmy thought. She had a lot of thoughts about this place.

Over in the corner, she could see the back end of a piano. Emmy went closer to investigate, when music started playing. Then the singing began:

_Nighttime sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses _

_Abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the Music of the Night._

The beautiful notes took Emmy in. Sure, she had heard the song before, sung by many different people, but hearing him (_Gerard_ she reminded herself) sing it, she could feel the true emotions behind it. Gerard continued:

_Slowly gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor _

_Grasp it sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the Music of the Night._

Emmy was swimming in pure ecstasy. _Excellent_ Gerard thought and kept on singing:

_Close your eyes_

_And surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the world of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes _

_And let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_As you never lived before._

_Yes! Soon she'll be mine_ he thought as he continued to play and sing:

_Softly deftly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the Music of the Night._

Emmy was just standing there taking it in. She tottered back and forth a little. Gerard kept singing taking pleasure in what he was doing:

_Let your mind start a journey_

_To a strange new world_

_Leave your thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_Only then will you belong to me._

The power at which he expelled "be" caused Emmy to faint. Gerard got up from his piano and looked at her. "God, she's beautiful." He muttered to himself, his hand feeling his face beneath his hair. He bent down and picked her up. He began to sing as he carried her in his arms:

_Floating falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the Music of the Night!_

Pushing Emmy's limp body through the trapdoor, a boy named Gerard Crawford came out on the stage. Looking around, he saw what would be his aboveground domain, something he could shine at since… "Since the accident." He said feeling the right side of his face. Shrugging it off, he placed Emmy next to a pole. _She'll think she nodded off_ he thought. As he climbed down the trapdoor, he finished singing, always looking at Emmy:

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the Music of the Niiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttttt!_

And he shut the trapdoor.

A/N: Answers a few questions, but raises some more. One I already answered. The others will be answered in the following chapters.


	7. Part 7: Prima Donna

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom, that bastard Andrew Lloyd Webber does! Oh, and Joel Schumacher.

A/N: Now you've met my Phantom. Do you like him? Of course you do! You're crazed obsessed phangirls! Most of you any way. The others shudder .

A few minutes later, Emmy woke up. _That's weird _she thought as she stood up, _I don't remember dozing off_. All that she could remember was that she was singing on stage and then nothing. _It probably wasn't important_ Emmy thought and she left the auditorium to look for Jen.

A/N: I spent a good deal of time talking about Emmy and Gerard, but what of the other slightly minor, but still important characters? Namely my versions of Raoul and Carlotta, Patrick and Minnie! Now phangirls, you all want to hear about Patrick (just kidding, it's Gerard you all love smiley face ) but his chapter is next. This one is about Minnie, the queen bitch herself.

Ashe House, later that night…

"How dare she upstage me!" Minnie screamed while throwing things around her room, "I'm ten times more talented than her! Firmin and Andre know that, so why!"

Well, screaming at the top of your lungs and hurling things around your room can make you tired and Minnie was no exception. She fell asleep soon afterwards and began to dream…

A/N: This is a dream, so, it will be in italics, except for where they are speaking and singing. Enjoy.

_Minnie was on an old-fashioned stage and was wearing a strange outfit. It was a late 19th century opera gown and Minnie paid no attention to it. At the other end of the stage, Emmy was singing in a ruffled dress. The audience loved it. Minnie shrieked in a furious rage and stormed off the stage to find Firmin and Andre._

You dare to let her upstage me! _She shouted in an inexplicable Italian accent. _I'm the star! I'm the diva! If you don't listen to me, I'm leaving!_ Minnie then began to walk towards the door when Firmin stepped forward._

Signora! Please don't go! _He said._

Ha! Give me a reason why!_ Minnie snapped back. Firmin looked at Andre and they began to sing:_

Prima Donna,

First lady of the stage

Your devotees are on their knees

To implore you.

_Andre: _Can you bow out when their shouting your name?

_Firmin:_ Think of how they all adore you!

Prima Donna

Enchant us once again

_Andre: _Think of your muse

_Firmin: _ And of the queues 'round the theatre!

Can you deny us the triumph in store?

Sing Prima Donna once more!

_Minnie was extremely pleased with what they were doing. She then began to sing:_

Prima Donna,

Your song shall live again!

You took a snub

But there's a public who needs you!

Think of their undenying support,

Follow where the limelight leads you!

Prima Donna,

Your song shall never die!

You'll sing again and to unending ovation!

Think how you'll shine in that final encore.

Sing Prima Donna once more!

_Andre and Firmin picked up the song:_

Prima Donna,

The world is at your feet

A nation waits and how it hates to be cheated

_Then all three sung:_

Light up the stage

With that age old rapport

Sing Prima Donna once,

MOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!

_Minnie felt extremely proud of herself, so she walked away from Firmin and Andre. Minnie kept walking and came to a stone hallway. It was dimly lit and Minnie thought it was a strange place. As she turned around, a booming voice entered the chamber:_

SO IT IS TO BE WAR BETWEEN US? IF MY DEMANDS ARE NOT MET, A DISASTER BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION WILL OCCUR!

A/N: The dream is over.

Minnie jumped out of her bed. _That was strange_ she thought to herself. She sat up in her bed. At least it gave her a new found sense of confidence, as if she never had one (sarcasm).

Falling back asleep, she forgot about the final part of her dream. As she lay sleeping, Minnie was unaware of the malevolent stranger with long black hair sitting on a branch next to her window.

_One more piece to lose in this chess game of life_ Gerard thought looking in the window. He believed he gave Minnie a good scare in her dream. Now only one person stood in his way to Emmy; Patrick.

Patrick Barton.

A/N: Getting more mysterious all the time. Please R&R. Thanks.


	8. Part 8: All I Ask of You

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, and I never will. God damnit!

A/N: Welcome back my faithful fans and phans. Did you think that I had left you for good? Did you miss me? Well, I have returned! And I have written you a story! Here it is, the most requested chapter in my entire story, (Thank you very much Asia1st.) All I Ask of You. Here's where I answer a few questions and raise some more. This is my gift to all you phans.-Tim Fortune

January 7 2006

It was the first day of full cast rehearsals. All of them were there and talking to each other. Emmy was chatting with Jen, Patrick had somehow roped a few of his friends into this, and Minnie had her usual followers. Everyone was there except…

"Where's Gerry?" Andre asked Firmin. "I gave him the call to be here."

"He'll show." Firmin answered. "He'll show."

Firmin waved his arms to call for attention. He wasn't getting it. He tried shouting, but his voice wasn't loud enough. Everyone kept talking until Andre yelled "Quiet!"

Everyone got in their designated seats.

"Good." Firmin said looking at his cast. "Everyone is here. Good morning!"

"Good Morning Dr. Firmin." Responded the entire cast.

"Excellent!" he shouted with glee. "Now let's get to know who we're going to be with for the next 3 months."

"Okay people you know the drill." Andre said "Stand up, say your name and what character you'll be playing and then we'll begin rehearsal."

Emmy was the first one up. "My name is Amelia Brightman, but you can call me Emmy. I'll be Christine." She said looking at Minnie. Minnie had a scowl on her face.

"Patrick Barton. I'm Raoul."

"Minnie Ashe. Carlotta."

"Jennifer Miller and I'll be playing Meg."

"Jeff Savident. I'm Firmin." He said this while eyeing the real Firmin with a smile on his face.

"George Lee Firth. Andre." He sat quickly. He didn't try to copy his friends joke with the directors.

A rather large boy stood up.

"Larry Wayne Aron. Due to my beautiful tenor voice, I'll be Piangi."

"That's not why Larry!" someone in the audience shouted. Everyone laughed, including Larry, Firmin and Andre.

Soon, everyone had stood up.

"That's everyone." Firmin said looking at his cast.

"Not quite." Andre reminded him. "There is still one more person. The one person who has decided he's already good enough without the need for rehearsals and the one person who will be playing our Phantom. I'm sure most of you don't know him. In fact, I barely know him and you know me, I know everyone in this school. His name is…"

Andre was interrupted when the doors to the auditorium flew open. Someone then walked in.

He was wearing a trench coat over black jeans, a black shirt, a black vest, and a black belt. He had long hair covering his face, but he had a hat brim pulled over it.

"Sorry I'm late." He said taking a seat in the back of the auditorium.

"Wouldn't you rather…" Firmin started to say.

"No," he interrupted. "I would rather sit up here."

"Okay," said Andre clearing his throat. "This is Gerard Crawford. He'll be our Phantom for this production."

Everyone applauded. Emmy felt like she had seen him before. She couldn't remember where, but she knew. Somehow.

"Good." Said Firmin pleased. "Now everyone's here. Let's begin rehearsal."

When there was a break for lunch during the rehearsal, Emmy went to find Gerard. She came upon him leaving, and as she went up to talk to him, he left.

Emmy was little confused. During rehearsal earlier, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Emmy was slightly used to this. When it was announced in December that she had gotten the part, guys were looking at her and talking to her more than she was used to.

But she only really wanted one guy to notice her.

"Patrick." Emmy said under her breath. She was in love with him. She knew that it was typical high school love, but it meant something to her.

Emmy went back to the table where Jen was sitting.

"I saw you trying to talk to that Gerard guy." Jen said looking at Emmy.

"You did?" Emmy responded.

"Yeah," Jen answered. "He creeps me out with the way he dresses. And how he's always by himself."

Emmy was about to answer when there was a crash outside. Everyone in the auditorium area rushed outside.

Lying next to the sidewalk was Patrick. He didn't appear to have any visible marks, save for a scraped knee. He was shaken by what happened. It took a while for him to compose himself.

"Car (pant, pant) pushed (pant, pant) in front of (pant, pant)." He said catching his breath.

"Did you see who did it?" Firmin asked.

"Didn't (pant, pant) see." Patrick responded still trying to catch his breath.

"Okay," Andre said "Due to this accident, rehearsal is finished for today. Regular weekly rehearsals start in two weeks people! Mark it on your calendars! We'll see you next week!"

Everyone left. Some went to their cars, while others pulled out cell phones to call for rides.

Emmy went with Jen to her car. As she walked into the parking lot, she could swear she could hear the January wind saying _Gerard, Gerard_ over and over again. Emmy, extremely weirded out, got into Jen's car and closed the door.

Sitting out of sight on the school roof, Gerard fumed. That car was supposed to injure Patrick more. If he had only pushed him later. Doing it then only gave Patrick time to get out of the way.

"Back to the drawing board." He said pulling a blue notebook out of his jacket.

He thumbed through it trying to find the best non-lethal fate for Patrick. About 40 pages in, he found something which made him smile.

"Goes into effect next week." He said smiling.

January 14 2006

"Okay people!" Andre shouted over the noise. "Before that little accident, we had a good rehearsal so let's do it again."

Everyone in the audience cheered, except Gerard. But no one really noticed. He was writing something down in his notebook. That's what he did the last time, but curiously even though he was deeply engrossed in his notebook, he came the first time Andre called for him.

Emmy went up to the piano to sing "Think of Me". Gerard put down his notebook and sat upright in his seat. He wouldn't miss this for anything.

When she was finished, everyone applauded, Gerard the loudest of them all.

Sensing his excitement, Andre called him up to sing his song. He did, and it was beautiful.

"Gerry," Firmin said to him "You'll have people in tears come show night."

They did this for 3 hours, when Andre yelled out, "Okay, lunch hour! Be back here by 1:30!"

Everyone cleared the auditorium, except Gerard. He had to calculate this just right. He was off by a few seconds last week; he couldn't afford it this week.

Going out the doors and turning right and going straight, he came to a door. He walked in and soon he was in the attic section of the school. Gerard had found this around the same time he found his lair beneath the stage. In the back of the room, there was door that led to the roof of the school. Finding the rocks he had previously placed there, Gerard grabbed them and walked out into the cool January air.

He saw Patrick below him. Having the expert eye of a seasoned skateboarder, he took aim.

But, almost as soon as he dropped the first rock, someone called Patrick in.

Gerard writhed with fury. He missed by a few seconds. Again! Damn his good luck streak. Seeing as Patrick wouldn't come out for a while and the fact that he was starving, Gerard decided to try again during the week.

He walked out of his secret door and found another door that led down under the stage. There, he could eat and plot.

Patrick walked into the auditorium. Emmy was waiting there for him.

"Hi." Patrick said to Emmy. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes." Said Emmy "Earlier today, when we were singing our song together, I thought…I thought that we could use a little more work on it."

"Oh, okay." Patrick said. "You got a CD so we can practice?"

"It's in the player." Emmy responded. She was feeling extremely proud of herself. She was carrying on a conversation with Patrick and she wasn't stuttering at all. _Great_! She thought with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Patrick asked while preparing the CD.

"Nothing." Replied Emmy still smiling. "Let's start."

Patrick hit play and the beginning of "All I ask of You" began to play. Patrick started:

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears;_

_I'm here,_

_Nothing can harm you_

_My words will calm you._

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let daylight dry your tears; _

_I'm here,_

_With you beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide._

Emmy picked up where Patrick left off:

_All I ask is every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you know and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Patrick continued:

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe,_

_No one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you._

Emmy's part came again:

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night;_

_And you,_

_Always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me._

Patrick:

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime;_

_Let me lead you from your solitude._

_Say you need me with you here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go too,_

(And then unconsciously) _Emmy, that's all I ask of you._

Emmy:

_All I ask for is for one love,_

_One lifetime,_

Then, they sang together:

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning._

_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go too;_

_Love me that's all I ask of you!_

"That was beautiful Emmy." Patrick said as he turned off the CD.

"Thank you." Emmy replied "You were great…" But that was all she said, when Patrick reached over and kissed her.

Emmy was a little shaken.

"Wher… where did that come from?" Emmy stammered out.

"I've been waiting for the right moment since we talked during auditions. I love you Emmy." Patrick said his cheeks starting to turn red. "Don't laugh."

"Why…why would I…" but Emmy interrupted herself when she reached out and kissed Patrick again. Her simple kiss turned into a beautiful embrace that they believed no one saw.

But one person did see. As soon as they left the auditorium holding hands, Gerard poked his head out of the curtain.

He had come up when they started singing. He always enjoyed hearing his student sing. He absolutely detested hearing _him_ sing, but decided that if he wanted to hear Emmy sing now, he'd have to bear with Patrick's off key caterwauling (that was Gerard's own opinion, everyone else thought Patrick was great). But, as soon as it was over and he kissed her, and she kissed him back, Gerard felt his world start to turn to shambles.

Seeing that they were fully gone, he went down into his lair. He fumed and ranted for a while, venting the majority of his rage.

In one final burst of anger, he shouted, "YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE ALL _I_ ASKED OF YOU!"

Cackling manically, he grabbed his notebook and began to write his greatest feat ever.

A/N: Did you all like this one? This is all that you have been clamoring more isn't it? Well, Part 9 to come when I'm emotionally ready for it. Until then, read my other Phantom work, Erika. Bye.


	9. Part 9: Entr'acte

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 9

Disclaimer: I am the owner of the Phantom of the Opera… Soundtrack. The actual musical, no. Unfortunately.

A/N: This is not a true chapter. This chapter is designed to fill people in. It works the same way as the opening music between acts in a show.

It's early March 2006. Emmy and Patrick have been going out for about 2 months now. Gerard has always been in their shadows following them, watching them, writhing in agony. He has been planning a great way to injure Patrick and get Emmy for himself.

Actual practice has been going great. The show is going to look perfect after it is done. All the cast is doing well. Emmy and Patrick are perfect for their parts and Gerard seems tailor made for his part. Andre and Firmin couldn't be more pleased. But, what is to come as soon as Gerard finishes his plot against Patrick?

That is to come when I am inspired enough to write Part 10. Until then, enjoy this short chapter, sort of an antithesis to the long Part 8.


	10. Part 10: Masquerade

Tim Fortune

Presents

Phantom Part 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but your souls.

A/N: You people ruined my sabbatical from this story! I write multiple other classics, but no. All you want is "Phantom", "Phantom", "Phantom"! Well, after two months, here it is again. The main reason I haven't been writing it is that inspiration ran dry. Well, on July 3, at 11:30 pm, I finally came up with an idea. It was after Asia1st blaring review telling me to update. So, CRs (Constant Readers), here we go.

March 2006

Gerard Crawford sat in his little lair underneath the stage, hunched over the little desk he put down there. He was busy writing a grand feat he could pull on Patrick Barton. He so wanted to get him.

For two months he writhed in agony in the shadows as he saw his love, Emmy Brightman, lean close to his hated rival.

For some, it would seem that Gerry was a bit unstable in his mind. He obsessed over Emmy, although she barely knew he existed. He believed Patrick was out to thwart him at every move. Gerry had a few issues in his brain, but what could cause him to grow so completely insane?

It was a question he asked himself everyday. He knew he was a tad crazy. He couldn't deny it. He was nuts. I mean, who else has a little kingdom underneath a stage? No one. He was crazy.

The story of his growing insanity stems form one event 3 years ago…

June 2003

Gerard Crawford is not his real name. It is a name he made for himself in the winter of 2004. His real name is Edward Torrance. Nor is he from our setting. No. He comes from New Jersey. He fled there after the accident.

Three years later, it still haunts him, as he tosses and turns underneath the blankets on top of his desk underground. He still remembers it as if it were yesterday.

The Jersey air was nice that June afternoon. Edward Torrance, 14, was invited to join in a skateboarding contest.

Edward was a great skater. His parents prided him on his talents and he was always happy. He was at that time a pretty good singer and musician, but he put that aside for skateboarding.

Everyone in his neighborhood was always excited at seeing him pull off his tricks. His personal board, he dubbed Erik, after the picture on the back of a rose and a white mask, never failed him. He had had it for 2 years prior and it rarely left his sight.

He never did as well on another board as he did on Erik. He won multiple championships with it and had already made a private fortune of $600,000 in prize money.

It was a fateful day in June that changed all that for good.

Ed Torrance was sitting on a stoop outside his house with a group of his friends (he was a socialable likable young man back then), when one of them, he forgets who comes up and tells him about a huge state-wide boarding contest in Atlantic City.

Ed jumps at the chance. He could now prove that he was the best in the entire state. All the contests he had won in the past 2 years were merely local, but this was the big time.

His friend also informed him that scouts for the professional tour would be there and that they would take the best skater. This was the chance to fulfill Ed's dreams. Since he was 10 he dreamed of skating with the pros, so he spent the last 4 years preparing for this day. All the local contests he won, they were just preparing him for this.

At dinner that night, he informed his parents of the contest. Getting the facts off the internet, they told Edward he could join.

Ed packed his bags later that night. He polished and cleaned Erik and prepared his personal skating track, Michael Crawford singing _The Point of No Return_.

Ed loved the song. And he loved the show. When he was 11, his father took him to Broadway to see it and he fell in love. He came to realize that he couldn't skate well unless he had the soundtrack to the show playing.

It was on his 12th birthday that he received Erik. His parents had it customized for him and he was grateful.

The big day in Atlantic City came. Edward was ready. Preparing himself mentally (he was already physically ready), he got pumped.

In the first couple of runs, he did spectacular. It was the big ramp that doomed him.

It wasn't because it was hard. It was because he spotted a face that he barely remembers, but knows. Knows very well.

For in the crowd on that June day in 2003, 13 year old Amelia "Emmy" Brightman was with her parents watching the contest. It was when Edward was going down the ramp that he turned his head and saw her beautiful face. So taken in by it, Ed forgot to see where he was going and he tripped.

It was a hard trip. He landed face first on the hard concrete ground. His board broke in two and splinters of it flew into the right side of his face.

The contest's medics quickly rushed to the scene. Ed was unconscious, so they lifted him up onto a stretcher and brought him to the medical tent.

The doctors there did what they could. Most of the damage was on the right side of his face. They worked diligently to fix the damage, but it was impossible. When he landed, he gained a huge scar on the right side of his face, and the splinters made several more small scars. The doctors said he was lucky that it was only on his right.

During the entire procedure, he was unconscious. It was later that night that he awoke. The doctors left him in the med tent with other patients.

Shooting straight up from his cot, Edward searched for a mirror to find out why there was an immense pain in the right side of his face. Finding one, he looked deeply into it.

Prior, he had been a pretty handsome boy. Now, he had several scars.

Deciding that he could live with the scars, he rolled back onto his cot. It was then that he heard the contest's judges.

They are talking about him. They say that he had an impressive first run, which Ed takes delight in. But, they say, due to his huge accident, he has been disqualified from the contest.

Ed was crushed. His dreams died extremely quickly. But, the clincher is when they say that also due to his accident; he is barred from skating in another one of these contests.

That pushes Edward over the edge. All he had lived for is gone. He has no other dreams but to skate in the professional circuit, but now he can't do that.

Finding a pen and a piece of paper in the tent, he writes a note to his parents. He says he's going away. The money he won in the various contests should subside him for another couple of years. Signing it, he grabs the shattered remains of his board. Although it will become a reminder of what he lost, he wants it anyway.

After hours of walking, he comes to his house. Using the spare key he has, he enters and takes his money from his hiding spot (he had it turned to cash after winning).

What follows is years of running. Ed does not want anything to do with his parents anymore. He unofficially changes his name to Edward Crawford. He will only answer to that.

He then decides he has to cover his scars. Deciding his hair would be perfect, he begins to grow it that way. Until it reaches his desired length, he wears cover up cream. He would have kept doing this, but it was too much work.

He hides out on the road, buying food with his prize money. He realizes he needs a place to stay.

In the state he currently is in, he finds such a place.

By then, it is August 2004. In a school, he finds a wide crawl space underneath the stage. In it are a desk and a piano. Thinking it perfect for him, he begins to settle in.

Under the stage is when he first hears his true love: theater. It is now February 2005. He hears singing above his head one Saturday as he was trying to sleep. By then, he knew most of the passages in the school. Peering out where no one can see him, he discovers it.

Deciding he wants to be a part of it, he'll need to be a part of the school. It's too late then for him to join, so he'll wait a year. He even makes a new name for himself.

It came after a midnight showing of the 2004 movie _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera_. After the star of the film, Gerard Butler, Edward Crawford rechristens himself Gerard Crawford. Edward Torrance is now dead. He only exists in the memories of his old neighborhood.

In September he enrolls in the school and becomes the most mysterious person in the building.

It is now that we reach our current story.

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 10. Like it? You better! I decided to give a little introspection into my mysterious main character. I'll now take your reviews and wait for you to bitch at me for Chapter 11. Bye now!


	11. Part 11: March 25, 2006

Tim Fortune

Presents

**PHANTOM**

A/N: Did you think I was done? No, my friends. I have only just begun!

Chapter XII

March 25, 2006

The cold March breeze felt good against her face. She was happy, she was content.

She shuddered a bit from the cold and he put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned in and hugged him. Now she was happy. Now she was content.

All around, things were good. Rehearsals were going great and with just one more week of practice to go, it was looking like it would be the greatest show the school had ever put on.

Everyone was happy. Everyone was content.

That is, except for a certain someone.

He sat in his cave like dwelling beneath the stage and ranted and raved. He had fallen for her and she barely acknowledged his existence. She had gone over to _him_.

How he loathed the pretty boy jock. He wanted his destruction. He wanted him out of the picture. But above all, he wanted her.

Her face permeated his dreams at night. They were pleasant dreams, but his euphoria was always broken by the appearance of _him_.

As the dream was getting good, he would swoop in and take her from him. The dream would become a nightmare.

When he awoke, he still found himself in his hated nightmare. It was too much to take. Ever since the _incident_ 2.5 years ago, his whole life was a nightmare. He had a vague purpose in life and he was barely fulfilling it.

Then, a moment of clarity. He would never have her. No matter what he did or how hard he tried, she would never be his. Nor had she ever.

He was living in a delusion. He knew what he needed to do.

Walking over to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a gun.

He stared at its reflective surface and was in awe at it. He pulled the single bullet he had been saving for an occasion such as this and rolled it around in his fingers.

He wondered whether or not he would go through with this. He racked his brain for a reason he should continue going on.

He found none.

The bullet was loaded into the chamber. He clamped it shut.

Laying the gun on the desk, he pulled out a piece of paper. Writing silently, he pored out his thoughts, feelings, and history on that page. At the bottom he signed it. Not with his assumed identity, but with his real name. A name he hadn't used in nearly 3 years.

He laid the sheet carefully on the desk. He raised the gun up to his head and pulled back the hammer.

Before he applied the right amount of pressure to the trigger, he whispered his final words.

"Emmy, I love you."

A janitor heard the tremendous bang. He rushed to the stage and walked around. He eventually found a hollow spot. He tapped it and it sprung open. Lowering himself down, he saw a well cleaned living area. He walked further in and that's where he saw it.

A gusher of blood had spilled on the floor and the wall was caked in blood, hair, skin, bone and brains. Slumped against the wall was the body of a 17 year old boy with a look of relief on his face.

Horror spread over the janitor's face. He went over to the desk and found a note. Reading it over, he stuck it in his pocket. Silently, he removed the body.

The school was empty save for him. He went to the wood chipper near the back of the school and fed the body into it. Blood and skin and clothes flew out naturally, but it was towards the forest where no one would think to investigate.

When the deed was done, he went back to the lair. Cleaning it as best he could, he left and sealed all the entrances. No one would ever know about that place. No one would ever know the fate of one "Edward Torrance."

Whistling a tune, the janitor walked out of the auditorium, turned off the lights and continued his life.

**THE END**

A/N: And thus, I have ended the story. Oh, not quite what you had in mind? Too bad. As the author, I have complete authority of whatever happens in the story. And so, I no longer have an incomplete fic. Now, you might be asking yourself, why now, after two years, am I returning? Well, I just felt like it is all. I was going to end this chapter and keep going with the story, but I had a sudden stroke of inspiration and went with it. So this is the official ending of the story. Bitch and moan all you want, this is the ending I gave it. Sure, it's not the initial one I was going to give it when I started almost three years ago, but the story itself wasn't quite like I had pictured it.

So enjoy it. The story finally has some closure. You are welcome to write your own continuation from the end of Chapter 10, but this is the canon ending. You can use my canon ending however to continue the story's of the other characters, but this is the end.

I thank you for your readership and I'll sit back and wait and see what sort of responses I get.

Sincerely,

The Magnificent Tim Fortune 12/11/2007


End file.
